


First Day of Spring

by k9dixie548



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9dixie548/pseuds/k9dixie548
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits are creatures of nature. They enjoy being in their fields and gardens working in the sun and nurturing new life. But Bilbo now lives in a mountain full of dwarves. Gardens and fields are no where to be found. What's a poor hobbit to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kairis-matic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kairis-matic).



> Prompt from kairis-matic who is bored at chapel and wanted something fluffy. 
> 
> Full prompt: Bilbo's at Erebor with Thorin and as much as he loves it there, he'd really like a garden. But he doesnt want to insult Thorin and make him feel like his mountain sux lol. How do they finally talk this out?Established relationship. Maybe bilbo talks to bofur about it and thorin gets jealous?
> 
> I hope you like it!

Bilbo was wandering around the halls of Erebor, enjoying the silence that comes with being alone. For the past week he had been bagered by Thorin's council about their upcoming wedding and Bilbo's coronation. He and Thorin had progressed from the tentative relationship they had had during their quest to admitting their love for each other right after what was coming to be called as "The Battle of the Five Armies." When it had been confirmed by the healers that all of the Durins would survive the battle, despite their horrible wounds, Bilbo had been so relieved that he had rushed into Thorin's tent to see him. Thorin was alseep, but knowing that he would live was such a relief to the poor hobbit that he broke down at Thorin's bedside, gushing words of love and relief and forgiveness of everything.

Only it turns out Thorin wasn't that asleep. He had been woken by Bilbo's tears and heard all that he had said. Thorin's heart had seemed to overflow with joy, and after getting the hobbit's attention, he informed Bilbo that all of the feelings were mutual. Therefore over the winter, in addition to getting Erebor back into prime condiditon and dealing with all of the dwarves moving back into the mountain, Bilbo and Thorin spent the Winter courting. Thorin had finally asked Bilbo to marry him only just 2 weeks ago. Of course, Bilbo had said yes and the whole company, nay the whole kingdom seemed to have lots of wedding advice for the flustured Hobbit.

Now however, Bilbo was finally having some peace and quiet. He had escaped the councils arguments just barely, by having suddenly "remembering" he had an appointment with Thorin that he was running late for. He hoped that it wouldn't come back to haunt him later, but it was worth the peace and quiet. He leaned out of a nearby window and closed his eyes, turning his face up to get the most sunlight.

Living inside a mountain, especially a mountain during winter, meant that one did not get to see the outdoors much. As a hobbit, this was a problem. Hobbits are creatures of nature. They thrive out in the sun and in their gardens and bringing new life out of the ground. But there were no gardens here, none that Bilbo could find anyway, and it was beginning to take it's toll on the poor hobbit. He was becoming tired, his skin kept getting paler, and his hair was losing it's shine. His friends had noticed the change, but they had no idea how to fix it, and Bilbo hadn't said anything. How was he supposed to tell Thorin and the others that their mountain wasn't "good enough" for a hobbit to live in?

"Bilbo? What are you doin over there?" a voice called down the hallway. Bilbo turned and saw Bofur walking towards him. He smiled. Bofur and him had become quite close friends during their time together, both during the quest and here in the mountain. Thorin had originally been quite jealous of their relationship, but Bilbo knew that his cheery friend's heart was quite set on a certain thief-turned-spymaster. As Bofur reached Bilbo he looked out the window. "What are you lookin at? See anything good?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No, I'm just enjoying the sunshine. It's been so long since I've seen it. It feels so nice."

"Aye. I can tell. You finally don't look as sick as you did." This was true. While Bilbo still looked pale and drawn, his hair had regained its usual shine.

"I supposed I would. Hobbits need sunshine after all. We are creatures of Yavanna." Bilbo looked wistfully out the window. "If only I had a garden. Even a small one. Spring is coming you know, and I can feel it."

Bofur pondered that statement. Dwarf traditions stated that once a couple was engaged, they had to present a marrige present to one another. Bilbo had shown him Thorin's present during the winter months. It was a book, written by Bilbo, detailing all about their quest and all from Bilbo's perspective. It had taken him all winter to write and it was a very fine gift.

However, all of the company knew that Thorin had been despairing all winter because he had no idea what to give Bilbo. Bilbo was not fond of fighting, so he couldn't give him a new weapon or armor. He was not all that fond of jewelry, so that was no option either. Now though, Bofur finally had something to tell his King about his hobbit. Excusing himself and pointing out the advisors that had just turned a corner towards them, Bofur sauntered off leaving Bilbo to his fate.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Three days later found Bilbo being led by Thorin through the royal hallways with his eyes closed. Thorin had been very busy these past few days, but since he had been so excited about whatever he was busy with, Bilbo had let him be. Now though, he wished he had payed a little more attention to what his fiancee had been up to.

"Thorin," he asked, "how much further do we have to go?"

"It is only just a little further, I promise," Thorin replied. After a minute or two more of walking, the two stopped. "You may open your eyes now, Bilbo."

Bilbo did so, and found himself infront of a small  round door, painted of all the colors very familiar green. Turning towards Thorin, eyes shining with wonder, he asked "Thorin? Where are we?"

Thorin smiled and slipped one of his hands around Bilbo's smaller one. "I have been trying to think of your wedding present for weeks, and I had almost lost hope. However, a friend informed me of something that might be of interest to you. So behind this door is what I have made for you." He reached out and pushed open the door with his free hand.

Bilbo gasped. Behind the door was a wide terrace with a bench running around the end. But that was not what had captured the hobbits attention. The terrace itself had been converted to a large, rich plot of earth. It was even bigger that the garden back at Bag End! In the middle of the terrace was a small table. On the table was a watering can and gardening tools, all, as Bilbo saw as he walked closer, made of a gleaming copper and bearing an image of Bag End's door.

Turning to Thorin, tears filling his eyes, he flung himself at the dwarf. He gasped out thank you after thank you, feeling so incredibly touched by this wonderful gift. And that night, after spending all day out getting his garden ready for planting, he gave Thorin his gift and drifted off to Thorin's deep, soothing voice reading the start of it all.


End file.
